Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort is the main antagonist of the Harry Potter series of novels and movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Lord Voldemort (Completed) * Darth Sidious vs. Lord Voldemort (Completed) * Darth Vader Vs. Lord Voldemort * Gandalf vs Voldemort (Completed) * Ganondorf vs. Voldemort (Completed) * Voldemort vs Grindelwald * Jolly Roger vs Voldemort * Kamek vs Lord Voldemort (Completed) * Maleficent VS Lord Voldemort * Medusa Gorgon vs Lord Voldermort * Lord Voldemort vs. Orochimaru (Completed) * Voldemort Vs Saruman (Completed) * Voldemort vs Sauron (Completed) * Shao Kahn vs Voldemort (Abandoned) * Lord Voldemort vs Shinnok (Abandoned) * Zeref Dragneel vs. Lord Voldemort (Completed) Battles Royale * Famous Villain Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus * Akuma * Azula * Bowser (Mario) * Cell * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Doctor Doom * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Gorilla Grodd * HIM (Powerpuff Girls) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Jafar * Kan-Ra * Kirei Kotomine (Fate) * M. Bison * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Mother Brain (Metroid) * Ozai * Pennywise * Queen Chrysalis (MLP) * Ra's al Ghul * Robbie Rotten (Lazytown) * Salem * Shadow Queen (Super Mario Bros.) * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Ursula * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) History Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 December, 1926 – 2 May, 1998), later (and better) known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous dark wizard of all time. Origins The only child and son of wealthy Muggle gentleman Tom and Merope Riddle (née Gaunt) via the coercive use of a Love Potion, Riddle was raised in the Muggle-run Wool's Orphanage after his father abandoned his new family on the streets of London when the potion's influence was lifted, and his mother died moments after giving birth to and naming him after his father and maternal grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. Riddle began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1938 and was sorted into Slytherin house. His accomplishments included the opening of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and the use of its monster to attack Muggle-born students; several months' service as a purchasing agent for the Dark artefacts shop Borgin and Burkes; the ability to speak Parseltongue; and the attainment of immortality between the years of 1942 and 1998, a process begun upon the creation of his first Horcrux at the age of 16. Rise and fall of the Death Eaters Splitting his own spirit into a total of eight fragments, Lord Voldemort created seven Horcruxes; one unintentionally and without his knowledge - Harry Potter. Abandoning his 'Muggle' name, he became the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, which was an anagram of his birth name. He commanded a veritable army of wizards and Dark creatures, committed numerous murders personally and through his followers, and on one occasion nearly succeeded and on a later occasion did succeed in taking over the Ministry of Magic by installing a puppet Minister. Voldemort was ripped from his body in 1981, after attempting to kill Harry Potter, and though unable to die, was not able to regain a permanent and physical body until 1995, thus spending the intervening 14 years "a shell, less than the meanest ghost", but alive. He was finally killed by his own backfiring curse after Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, following Dumbledore's death, succeeded in destroying all of his Horcruxes. Tom Riddle's broken and mutilated soul was then trapped in Limbo for eternity, unable to move on to the afterlife or even return as a disembodied spirit. Unknown to most however, Lord Voldemort's legacy and blood would live on through his daughter Delphini, whom he conceived with his loyal follower Bellatrix Lestrange. Delphini was conceived sometime after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and before Voldemort's death at the hands of Harry Potter in 1998.13 Death Battle Info Magical Objects Personal Wand *Length: 13 1\2 in. *Wood: Yew *Core: Phoenix Feather *"Twin Brother" to Harry Potter's wand The Elder Wand (A.K.A "The Deathstick" and "The Wand of Destiny") *Length: 15 in. *Wood: Elder *Core: Thestral Tail-Hair *Considered to be the most powerful wand within the Harry Potter universe *The first of the Deathly Hallows, one of three highly powerful magical objects of Wizarding legend that turned out to actually exist. *According to '''The Tale of the Three Brothers', ''it was bestowed upon the first brother, Antioch Peverell, by Death itself as a reward for evading him, although posthumous commentators (like Albus Dumbledore) suggested it was Peverell himself that manufactured it; a skilled wizard in his own right. Horcruxes An object (or objects) in which a Dark wizard or witch hides a fragment of their soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Lord Voldemort was the first in Wizarding history to attempt making seven of them. They are: *Tom Riddle's Diary (created through the murder of Myrtle Warren) *Marvolo Gaunt's Ring (created through the murder of Tom Riddle Senior) *Salazar Slytherin's Locket (created through the murder of a Muggle tramp) *Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (created through the murder of Hepzibah Smith) *Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem (created through the murder of an Albanian peasant) *Nagini (created through the murder of Bertha Jorkins) *Harry Potter's Scar (created accidentally through the instability of his soul) Spells *Fiendfyre / Fire to Snake https://youtu.be/6Tbffj_04cI?t=1m6s *Shockwave spell 1 *Lightning spells 1 2 *Weather manipulation [2] *Oppugno Jinx **Causes lightweight objects to fly at a target like a magnet. *Various shields The 3 Unforgiveable Curses Curses so powerful that using any of them is a felony. *Killing Curse / Avada Kedavra **If it makes direct contact with a mortal; that mortal is instantly killed (regardless of their health or power.) **Only the most powerful wizards can even cast the spell. Voldemort however can fire it multiple times with ease. ** Seems to be Voldemort's favorite spell. *Crucio **Inflicts crippling pain into the victim. **The pain is so extreme that it can cause permanent mental illness, amnesia, or insanity. **Can only be performed by someone sadistic and spiteful. *Imperio **A mind-control curse. Other Magical Traits: The Taboo Curse: *A powerful curse that designated his chosen name 'Voldemort' as a key to revealing a speaker's location. Since Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters can fly and Apparate, they can arrive to the location of that person almost instantaneously. It can also weaken or break all known defensive enchantments except for the Fidelius Charm. Unsupported Flight: * Some time prior to July 1997 (prior to June 1991 in movie canon), Lord Voldemort succeeded where other wizards had failed and managed true flight. It's unknown how fast he's able fly, although he was able to comfortably engage Harry Potter in aerial combat while the latter was on a Firebolt state-of-the-art racing broom released in 1993 that can reach a top speed of 150 mph in just 10 seconds, so it must be equal to or less than that. Parseltongue: *Lord Voldemort is a Parselmouth that can proficiently speak and understand the language of serpents (as well as other magical serpentine-based creatures, like the Basilisk and the Runespoor), with a certain degree of influence over their will. It's a very uncommon skill, and is typically hereditary. Feats *Lead the Wizarding Wars: which slaughtered countless other wizards. **Leader of the Death Eaters; one of the largest armies of wizards within the Harry Potter franchise. *Broke into Gringotts and Azkaban; the most heavily secure locations within the Wizard World. *Powerful enough to fight dragons and dementors. *Can perform almost any spell; sometimes without needing his wand. *Matched Dumbledore in combat. *Even after everyone assumed him to be dead; wizards still feared to say his name, even quietly. *Altered the clouds completely into a bright storm. 2 *Destroyed the barrier protecting Hogwarts. *Learned how to fly without using a charm; something other wizards believed was impossible. Faults *Defeated by Harry Potter multiple times. *Was killed by his own Avada Kedavra when the Elder Wand rejected Voldemort. **The Elder Wand's ownership is not the same as the person physically holding the wand. Voldemort attempted to use Avada Kedavra against Harry; but since Harry was the owner of the wand at the time, the wand protected Harry by redirecting the curse at Voldemort, killing him. **This was after losing all of his Horcruxes; guaranteeing his death. *Wands are very frail; a normal human can snap a wand (including the Elder Wand) in two, rendering it useless (repairing a wand can only be done by wand repairing professionals.) *Avada Kedavra has several flaws **Can be stopped if the enemy hides behind cover or blocks it with a shield (The Book Canon imply that Avada Kedavra is not blockable.) **Can be countered by other spells: the most noticeable being the Expelliarmus Disarming Charm **If the victim possesses multiple souls; only one of their souls will be killed at a time. This is seen when Harry survived as his scar was an accidental Horcrux containing a part of Voldemort's soul. **Was unable to harm Harry as a baby due to Lily Potter's 'love'. This incident crippled Voldemort, forcing him into hiding. **Characters that can revive (like a phoenix) can still revive after getting hit by Avada Kedavra. *Imperio can be resisted by strong willpower. *Splitting his soul into Horcruxes has made his body and souls frail. Soul Splitting causes; Physical and Emotional Dehumanisation, Soul Instability, and Eternity in Limbo. **This frailty has forced him to maintain his 'health' and power by performing cruel acts of dark magic; including drinking unicorn-blood. *Relies on using his spells for both offense and defense; as his physical body is not designed for combat. *Fears other legendary wizards like Dumbledore. Voldemort is willing to still defend himself against them but prefers to avoid any serious threats. *Wants to prove his superiority in battle; sometimes allowing fair fights. *Prone to taunting. *The Elder Wand will start to crack from using too much power to break Hogwarts' shield. Gallery Trivia *The Death Battle hosts have confirmed (in DEATH BATTLE CAST: SEPHIROTH VS VERGIL QUESTIONS ANSWERED) that Voldemort will not be allowed to use his Horcruxes if they use them for a Death Battle. Even if Voldermort has the chance to be revived after being killed; Death Battle would still consider this death as a loss (akin to Raiden (Mortal Kombat) in Thor vs Raiden). **The hosts also mentioned that there is no specific book where Voldemort has access to both all of his Horcruxes and all of his abilities. When Voldemort had his Elder Wand; he only had 4 Horcruxes at that time. During Harry's first year at Hogwarts; Voldemort had all of his Horcruxes intact but was at his weakest and forced to leech off of Quirrell and drink unicorn-blood just to survive. *'I am Voldemort' is an anagram of his real name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Book Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Dream Users Category:European Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Half Human Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Wizard